make me your Aphrodite
by MonoChronus
Summary: Obito se encapricha con la pequeña Rin. Existe una amplia diferencia de edad, ergo se consume en su deseo al no poder seducirla. Días en los que desea ser un niño y a la vez ser un adulto por dentro; reza a sí mismo; "Si he de caer bajo, caeré lo más bajo posible". [smut; lolita complex. UA]


advertencias; _smut_; _adulto/niña_; _fetichismo_

n/a; _el término lolita queda bien. smut; explicit sex yoo_

* * *

_. . ._

_make me your Aphrodite_

·

* * *

El rostro de Marilyn Monroe apareció en la gran pantalla plana. Sonreía y movía los hombros mientras hablaba a la cámara y varios fotógrafos se empujaban entre la sudorosa alegoría para tomarle una foto. Él debería estar masturbándose de pie antes de que Marilyn desapareciera de la pantalla en esos 10 cortos segundos. Sin embargo, Obito bebía el té de manzanilla que acababa de prepararse y se preguntaba si su verga se levantaría por sí sola con tan sólo pensarlo y desearlo. Miró su entrepierna; no, seguía normal. Marilyn desapareció entre los píxeles.

6 meses, 4 días y probablemente unas 6 horas. No marcaba el tiempo en el calendario chino que tenía en la sala, pero todas las mañanas lo veía mientras pasaba a la cocina y mentalmente tachaba un día del mes. Con una gran y saturada equis roja.

Se irguió de su asiento dejando la taza en la mesilla y caminó al enorme ventanal de su apartamento. La vista abarcaba la ciudad completa y podía observar el tráfico de autos de todas las mañanas, aunque aquel día una neblina proveniente del mar cegaba la carretera y la luz del amanecer, que apenas se asomaba en el horizonte, se dividía entre azules y verdes opacos. Pequeñas lucecitas parpadeaban borrosamente en la soledad de los barrios más pobres, contrastando con los enormes anuncios de la gran metrópolis. Desde la altura en la que se encontraba veía a las personas caminar, un mar de hormigas marchando y si se concentraba un poco podía diferenciar las diferentes clases sociales a las que pertenecía cada uno de ellos con tan sólo ver su ropa.

Se encontraba en la cima de su carrera y cualquiera diría que su vida marchaba perfectamente pues no tenía adicciones y el dinero no le daba problemas. Vivía en un apartamento amplio y poseía aparatos electrónicos que aún no salían siquiera a la venta y todo el amueblado era hecho a mano y a petición, en medio de las paredes blancas no había alguna replica de arte, todas eran originales. El closet pulcro con trajes y ropa de marca, debajo los zapatos y los cajones con su ropa interior doblada. Su propio gimnasio y sala de películas. Obito vivía la mejor de las vidas a sus treinta años de edad. Una bonita fachada, un exquisito interior. Pero el sabor se estaba tornando amargo y oscuro para él. Esta vida que aparentaba vivir se volvió una completa farsa.

Estaba siendo consumido, desmoronado ante el problema que cargaba con ansiedad. No imaginó que su problema llegaría hasta límites insospechados, pero había probado todo lo que estaba en sus manos y ya no encontraba alguna otra solución, ni siquiera podía pensar en ir con un doctor, eso estaba prohibido. Las manos le temblaban de vez en cuando y cuando tomaba asiento descubría que no podía controlar el movimiento de sus piernas. Una ansiedad vergonzosa, pues en el trabajo algunos de sus compañeros se daban cuenta de esto y le sugerían algunas pastillas o ejercicios para el estrés.

No era estrés, no era ansiedad, no era aburrimiento su gran problema.

Recordar el momento o día exacto en el cual comenzó a padecer esta increíble frustración era inútil, tal vez encontraría la solución sabiendo las razones, pero era imposible volver atrás y entender porqué no podía mantenerse satisfecho por completo.

Revistas de títulos llamativos y portadas con mujeres se encontraban esparcidas por la habitación. Morenas o blancas, ojos verdes o azules, con senos verdaderos o falsos, con o sin perforaciones, hombros anchos o cortos, sin vello o con vello, piernas largas o cortas. Absolutamente nada. Cuerdas, látigos, grilletes, mordazas, golpes, juguetes de cualquier material y propósito. Absolutamente nada. Tríos, encuentros homosexuales y/o casuales, experiencias con algunas drogas y bebidas. Absolutamente nada.

No importase lo que tratara, su deseo y excitación no se saciaban, no llegaban a una culminación satisfactoria. La ansiedad lo volvía volátil y a veces violento en el peor de los casos. La máscara de hombre sosegado comenzaba a resquebrajarse en el trabajo a causa del estrés, especialmente cada vez que escuchaba algunos comentarios de sus compañeros respecto a sus propias experiencias sexuales o citas de la noche anterior. La más profunda de las envidias se hacía líquido negro en su estómago y, de vez en cuando llegaba a casa con un mareo virulento que lo mantenía minutos dentro del baño vomitando.

Salía a correr por las mañanas y por las tardes para olvidar y despejarse entre la neblina y las luces. Se duchaba constantemente y comía menos, aunque no dejaba de ejercitarse. Leía unas cuantas horas cuando no tenía trabajo. Por las noches visitaba lugares entre callejones y se masturbaba cuatro horas consecutivas observando tras el cristal a la chica que bailaba y se desvestía en su pequeña cabina oscura. Recibía múltiples felaciones a través de un orificio, bebía y coqueteaba con una chica en algún bar, finalmente llevándola a su apartamento y teniendo coito violento.

Despertaba, era lo suficiente amable para dejar que la chica se bañara y comiera. No hablaban respecto a lo sucedido la noche anterior, pues era una de las reglas que él había estipulado para su encuentro. Nada de: ¿qué significa lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros?, ¿volveré a verte?, ¿puedo tener tu número?, ¿me llamarás? Ella se marchaba en silencio y él se preparaba para trabajar.

Frustración agobiante e incontenibles impulsos de matar a todos en la oficina. Deseaba sacarle los ojos a su secretaría y meter en la garganta de ese mocoso el teléfono con el cual no paraba de charlar. Todos escuchaban perfectamente su _affair _con una jovencita, cuando el día anterior había tenido otro con alguna otra desafortunada.

_Coño. La verga la tengo dura. ¿Cómo está tu pucha? Eso suena fantástico. _

El compañero, **hijo del jefe**, usaba el teléfono de ese piso para no llamar la atención en el piso donde trabaja el jefe, **el padre**. Era sabido por todos, menos por el jefe, que el joven heredero era popular con las chicas y no desperdiciaba ni un segundo sin hablar de eso por la línea telefónica del piso donde Obito trabajaba. Lo único que podía hacer era sonreír cada vez que el muchacho pasaba por su oficina después de que terminara su llamada, después el rostro se le desfiguraba en furia y asco escupiendo en su cesto de basura.

Así era todos los días.

Espera, así había sido desde siempre, simplemente comenzó a notar lo asqueado que estaba del sexo desde ese día en que despertó y descubrió que no podía mantener una erección por más de treinta segundos ni alcanzar el clímax que tanto anhelaba. El día llegaría en que finalmente caería del piso y mandara por la mierda la vida y la necesidad más primitiva de los seres humanos.

Así es, los días terminaron de la misma manera para Obito desde que descubrió que su cuerpo fallaba. Días carentes de sabor y aroma, ni siquiera la boca más perfumada lo excitaba, ni el sabor más exótico y corporal lo incitaba.

Ya estaba jodido, precisamente.

Bueno, la pregunta era: ¿Cuándo tocaría fondo, para así tener el valor suficiente y suicidarse?

El trabajo, la carga emocional y física lo ahuyentaban de la realidad y cada vez se encontraba más arrinconado en su subconsciente. Había más tiempo para reflexionar y menos para vivir.

_Por favor, que algún psicópata aparezca, me apunte con un arma, yo contento tiraré del gatillo si así lo desean. Por favor... _

Se colocó la gabardina sobre el traje y salió de su oficina. Todavía no era la hora para salir, ni siquiera para comer, pero no soportaba más el aire sofocante y tan trivial de aquel lugar, mucho menos las voces amorfas que rebotaban por todas las paredes. La voz de su secretaría se perdió sobre la música del elevador mientras bajaba los treinta pisos. Echó un vistazo al reloj de su muñeca y caminó fuera del elevador, abriéndose paso entre hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro, todos caminando sobre el piso del azulejo negro y brillante.

En segundos estaría del otro lado del cristal de la puerta giratoria. Inhalando y exhalando el esmog, mierda o polvo de siempre. Sobre él los grandes edificios y las nubes inalcanzables. La misma y aburrida visión.

Pero no sucedió. Un pequeño tirón lo detuvo a metros del escape.

—Deténgase por favor—una voz fémina tras su espalda.

Giró un poco el cuello, lo suficiente para ver de quién se trataba. El Sol asomándose sobre el edificio de enfrente, arrojando rayos de luz a través del cristal directo a la silueta de Obito. Su espalda arrojando una sombra al cuerpo de ella, notablemente más pequeño de estatura.

—Ha olvidado su portafolio, señor—se lo extendió sin dejar de sujetar con la otra mano la tela de su gabardina que le cubría el antebrazo.

Una niña.

—Gracias—salió de su boca en automático cuando lo sujetó, y sin querer rozó los delgados y pequeños dedos. Rosados en los nudillos.

Sintió y vio. El rostro de Marilyn Monroe tornándose más joven, su cuerpo más estrecho y núbil, los ojos castaño claro y el cabello lacio como el marrón de las hojas en otoño. La voz suave y parsimoniosa. Una nueva visión.

—¿Quién eres?—_¿de dónde has salido, dónde estuviste?_

—Me llamo Rin, soy hija de su secretaría.

_Un gusto en conocerte, Rin, estoy teniendo por primera vez, desde hace meses, una erección con tan sólo escucharte. _


End file.
